I Kinda Sorta Like You
by Tebasaki
Summary: Ryoma's back from America and is on his way to a party to celebrate his victory. Just his luck that he gets distracted by a certain someone. Epilogue is finally up.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Had to post the chapter again. Thank you, Kiara for pointing out the mistakes. I nearly died of mortification. LOL.

**I Kinda Sorta Like You **

Ryuzaki Sakuno stared at the directions in her hand. She was supposed to take the train heading east and get off at the fourth stop to reach her destination, which was Kawamura-sempai's new sushi bar. The Seishun Gakuen regulars were supposed to meet there. It was a party for the return of Ryoma-kun. He was back from the States after winning the competition. She was invited to go along because she was the coach's granddaughter and a dedicated fan of Ryoma-kun's.

The regulars would head there straight after practice. Sakuno had to go home, finish her homework and bake some treats for Ryoma-kun as a part of her gift for him. So she was unable to go with her obaa-san, hence the reason why Sakuno had to take the subway train. Her obaa-san had made the directions quite clear so there was no chance what so ever that Sakuno would get lost. But when it came to Sakuno there was always a chance for error to occur.

* * *

Sakuno stood in the middle of the crowded subway. It was five thirty. She would reach her destination by six and then she wouldn't have to worry anymore because her obaa-san would ensure that she was back at home safely. It was a piece of cake. Now she just had to locate where East was.

"Excuse me!" Sakuno tried asking someone for help and they brushed her off. "Ahhh. Mou!" Sakuno pouted and looked around. She couldn't read the signs because of the crowd and her height. She looked down at Ryoma-kun's gift and sighed. 'Maybe it wasn't as easy as it seemed.' Sakuno headed in the general direction she thought east would be.

* * *

Echizen Ryoma frowned when he noticed that a certain pigtailed girl was heading towards the trains going South West. He believed that she of all people would be there at his welcome home party. His frown turned into a scowl at the thought of where else she might be headed.

'A date maybe?' He wondered as he stared at her clothes. She was dressed nicely. His scowl deepened and he decided to follow her. After all, the guest of honour was expected to arrive at seven. He had plenty of time to kill.

* * *

Sakuno's brows furrowed in confusion as she looked around the desolate streets of what she thought were Tokyo's East side.

'This doesn't make sense.' She thought. 'The Sushi Bar was supposed to be right beside the subway station.'

Instead of a Sushi Bar Sakuno found row after row of buildings that looked as if they would crumble if one were to simply blow on them. There weren't many people on the streets and those who were looked like pretty shady characters. She occasionally glanced over her shoulder for she felt as if someone were following her. She shook her head in an attempt to rid her paranoia. It hadn't worked. Sakuno squeezed Ryoma-kun's gift to her chest and continued walking down the street, still hoping that she would be able to find the Sushi Bar.

* * *

Ryoma sighed as he got up from his former position, which had been crouching behind a dumpster.

'Ryuzaki's too paranoid for her own good' Ryoma mused as he continued following her. He had already come to the conclusion that she was lost. It was just a matter of pride. He did not want to march up to Ryuzaki and help her because that would make him seem like a freaky stalker, which of course he wasn't.

'How come I always find myself in just plain weird situations?' Ryoma thought as he watched Ryuzaki clutch her stomach in what seemed to be immense pain.

* * *

'So hungry!' Sakuno clutched at her growling stomach and resisted the urge to cry out in frustration. She thought about the contents of her purse and her eyes watered.

She needed to find cheap food and fast before she passed out. She knew she shouldn't have let the other children sample her lunch but she couldn't help it when they practically begged.

Just when she thought she would drown in despair she noticed a sign at the front of one of the crusty buildings.

'Oyasama's Kitchen. Cheap food that tastes great. Located on the seventh floor.'

Sakuno smiled widely as she read the sign. 'Cheap food.' She continued to smile as she skipped towards her destination.

* * *

'What the hell was that stupid girl thinking?' Ryoma thought as he ran to catch up with her. 'The building that Ryuzaki had entered looked like it was inhabited by drug dealers. Or formerly inhabited by drug dealers' Ryoma thought as he noticed how deserted the place looked.

He heard the chime of an elevator and he ran as fast as he could. He made it just in time for the elevator door had closed a split second after he had entered it.

Sakuno let out a terrified shriek and dropped Ryoma's gift, she then noticed who the stranger that rushed into the elevator was.

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked. She stared at him in disbelief. 'Was it possible for someone to grow an inch and a half in a month?' She thought as she noticed that the crown of her head probably reached the tip of his nose.

He merely nodded. "Ryuzaki. Long time no see." He muttered in English. Before he could translate the elevator let out a screech and jerked to a stop in between the sixth and the seventh floor.

"What's going on?" Sakuno asked, trembling in fear when the lights went out. The faint red glow of the emergency light proved to be useless for Sakuno.

"Elevator's stuck and the power's out." Ryoma stated the obvious, his eyes already adjusting to the minimal amount of light.

'How can he be so calm about it?' Sakuno silently wondered as she pounded against the elevator, her tiny fists barely making any noise against the steel door of the elevator.

Ryoma grabbed her wrists and gently pushed her down into a seated position, when he was done he dropped her wrists. She wrapped her arms around her shins and pressed her forehead against her knees.

"If you hadn't noticed earlier, this building's empty, there's no use calling for help. We'll have to wait until the power's turned back on." Ryoma said. He had no idea as to when the latter would happen. Hours, days even. He shook his head and slid down against the wall opposite to Ryuzaki. He stretched his legs and his running shoes brushed against her small toes. She was wearing sandals.

Sakuno said nothing and it remained eerily silent for a good half an hour before Ryoma heard the sniffle. He immediately felt guilty for not trying to make Sakuno comfortable. Girls always had silly fears.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Ryoma asked Sakuno. She shook her head in denial but it was obvious that she was. He had to think of something to distract her with. The last thing he wanted was to have Sakuno crying. He had to find a way to calm her down because he was inexperienced when it came to comforting members of the opposite sex. In fact, the only being he knew how to comfort was his cat, Karupin.

He would stroke Karupin's fur when the cat showed signs of being sad. He stared at Ryuzaki's pig tail encased auburn hair. It was so shiny and it probably felt like silk. Maybe if he ran his fingers through the long, silky mass she would feel comforted. 'What did she look like with her hair down?' He immediately blushed at his thoughts and slapped himself for thinking of it. 'Where the hell did that come from?' Ryoma wondered and tugged on his hat.

"Are you alright Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno inquired. Her brow creased in concern, the expression on her face made Ryoma want to pinch her cheeks. Ryoma slapped himself again. "What's wrong? Did you just slap yourself?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma flushed a deeper shade of red and pulled his hat lower. She couldn't see him due to her average eyesight but he still felt that he should hide his embarrassment. 'I have to find a way out of this elevator.' Ryoma clenched his fists and thought of an idea.

"Climb on my shoulders, Ryuzaki!" Ryoma commanded. He rolled his eyes when he saw that a pretty shade of pink had stained her cheeks. 'When the hell did I ever use pretty and pink in the same sentence?" Ryoma shook his head and repeated his command.

Sakuno hesitantly got up and walked towards where she thought he was. She bumped into him and he caught her around the waist before she was able plunge head first to the ground.

It was his first time to hold someone like that. Ryoma's grip tightened around Sakuno's waist and he was amazed at how tiny it was.

"Ano…Ryoma-kun." Sakuno whispered. Ryoma immediately let go of her and crouched in front of her.

'Why do I always wear skirts?' Sakuno asked herself as she climbed on top of Ryoma's shoulders.

"Push on the ceiling tile. Yes that one. Now try to take it off." Ryoma instructed. He grabbed Sakuno's thighs and jerked away as the ceiling tile came crashing down. 'As expected from Seigaku's number one klutz.' Ryoma thought as she grabbed his head to keep from falling off of him, he winced in pain. "Okay now climb up and pull me up once you are."

Sakuno wriggled up and Ryoma blushed at the sight he had just witnessed. It was pink with red hearts and white lace. It was also known as Ryuzaki's panties. 'Sakuno's…Panties.' Ryoma was unable to think of anything else.

"Ryoma-kun grab my hand." Sakuno snapped Ryoma out of his reverie. Ryoma did as he was told and sighed as Sakuno struggled to pull him up; he ended up landing on the floor.

'I'll just have to jump.' Ryoma sighed and sprang himself up. He managed to grab a hold of the ledge and he easily hoisted himself up while Sakuno stared in amazement.

"Ryoma-kun sugoi." Sakuno whispered as Ryoma tried to figure out an escape route, pointedly ignoring her.

"There's no chance we're getting out this way." Ryoma muttered and jumped to the ground, landing on a familiar position, the crouch. "Okay you come down next." Ryoma told Sakuno as he kicked the ceiling tile to one of the elevator's four corners.

Sakuno looked down the rectangular hole and closed her eyes. "It's so far down." She whispered.

"Don't worry, you won't fall." Ryoma sighed. Girls were so difficult.

Sakuno nodded and took a step towards the hole, she had miscalculated and now she fell. Ryoma managed to catch Sakuno just in time and he stumbled onto his bottom at the sudden surprise.

"Itai." Ryoma muttered.

"Gomen Nasai!" Sakuno scrambled off of his lap. "Gomen Nasai." She repeated; her voice softer. "Gomen Nasai," Her whisper barely audible. Ryoma frowned as her eyes were soon glazed over with tears that taunted Ryoma by threatening to spill.

"Betsuni." He muttered and leaned against the elevator wall.

"Yes it is a problem. I'm lost and I'm stuck in an elevator with no power, I can't go pee, I have no food and I'm missing your welcome home party!" Sakuno exclaimed. Then her brows furrowed in confusion. "I was going to ask you this but I forgot, so what are you doing here with me Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma was stunned by Sakuno's explosion. At first he was not going to answer but he weighed his options. 'Which was more unbearable: A crying girl or my embarrassment? A crying girl of course.' Ryoma concluded.

He sighed, admitting defeat. "I was following you." Ryoma mumbled. "I was wondering where you were going dressed up so nicely."

Sakuno was barely able to comprehend what Ryoma said because all she heard was 'I was following you.' She smiled and bit her bottom lip to keep her from giggling like a bimbo. Her moment of giddiness was completely washed a way when her stomach growled. Ryoma's stomach followed suit.

"I have Ponta but I doubt that that would help." Ryoma pulled a can out of his Seigaku Regular's jacket.

"Your gift!" Sakuno suddenly exclaimed. She crawled on all fours and finally located the package. She then handed it to Ryoma.

"I baked you some goodies. If you don't mind, we can share them. Although, it's perfectly alright if you wanted to eat them yourself, you must be hungry." Sakuno rambled.

"Stop that." Ryoma ordered, opening his gift: Some kind of book and some treats. He opened the box of treats and grabbed some pastries. He handed Sakuno the box.

"Arigatou." Sakuno murmured and they both stuffed their selves until they could eat no more.

"Here." Ryoma handed Sakuno the Ponta can that he had previously drank from.

Sakuno shot Ryoma an incredulous look, her eyes as wide as saucers. "You-you want to share with me?" Sakuno asked, her face clearly showing her disbelief.

"Or else I wouldn't have offered." Ryoma couldn't bite back the snide tone from his response, it came naturally when someone asked him something stupid and was usually reserved for his dad.

Sakuno blushed and gratefully accepted the can of Ponta, ignoring Ryoma's momentary meanness. She tried tipping the can above her mouth so her lips wouldn't make any contact with the can. She failed miserably when the cold liquid found it's self on her blouse and she immediately shoved the can back to Ryoma.

Ryoma watched half amused half annoyed at Sakuno's antics. If she was embarrassed by sharing a drink with him he could only imagine her reaction to him actually making contact with her lips.

'As if that would happen anytime soon. Ryuzaki-sensei would skin me alive if she only knew what went through my mind when Sakuno is involved.' Ryoma thought and returned the can. He couldn't help but feel a strange sense of satisfaction as he watched Sakuno sip from the same can he sipped from.

Sakuno finished the Ponta and placed the empty can beside her. She didn't want to engage in any sort of conversation with Ryoma remembering what happened the last time she tried to be direct. Sure, Ryoma didn't mean no harm but Sakuno still was a bit scared to speak up for fear of embarrassing herself.

The cramped space of the elevator was filled with silence again, a silence that Sakuno was much more comfortable with. She hadn't seen Ryoma in the longest time and now she managed to get stuck alone with him. She would have been grateful for the situation had it not been under such circumstances as this.

Ryoma attempted to stifle a yawn as he picked up the large book that Sakuno had intended to give him. He only now realized how tired he was from his trip back to Japan. He wasn't able to sleep on the plane and now he felt the repercussions of his foolishness. But Ryoma refused to give into his body's request for sleep and read the title of the book. _"Tennis No Ohjisama" _He rolled his eyes at the nickname and opened the book.

He felt his lips curve into a smile at the content of the book. It was filled with pictures of him, his tennis matches and him with the other Seigaku Regulars. He continued flipping through the pages and reading the odd little tidbits that Sakuno had written down. It looked as if she had put a lot of effort into her work.

Sakuno crawled over to Ryoma-kun when she heard the rustling of paper. Ryoma scooted over so Sakuno could also view her handy work. Sakuno smiled as Ryoma continued to flip through the pages in undisguised interest.

"Where did you get all these pictures?" Ryoma inquired and averted his gaze so he was staring intently at Sakuno's warm eyes.

"Chiba-san gave them to me." Sakuno replied softly, blushing at Ryoma's undivided attention.

Ryoma merely nodded and went back to the scrapbook stifling another yawn.

Sakuno held her breath when Ryoma reached the final page. It was the picture of Ryoma and her at Kawamura-sempai's old sushi bar. She wondered if he would get angry or embarrassed. Sakuno squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for Ryoma's reaction.

The sound of soft snoring caused Sakuno's lids to snap open. Ryoma's neck was craned at an odd angle and he was fast asleep. Sakuno sighed in relief and felt sorry for Ryoma.

"He must be so tired from his trip." Sakuno murmured to herself. "He looks uncomfortable." She mused aloud and with a daringness that shocked even her own self she grabbed Ryoma's shoulders and gently laid his head on her lap. She dragged herself and Ryoma back until her back was pressed against one of the four corners of the elevator.

Sakuno smiled down at Ryoma's sleeping face. She gently ran her fingers through his hair and her smile widened when Ryoma sighed happily. She continued her ministrations for what seemed like hours and had to pause only to stifle one of her own yawns.

She couldn't help but allow her fingers trail down to Ryoma's face. Sakuno cupped his cheek, the pad of her thumb traced circular patterns on his smooth face. Ryoma unconsciously rubbed his cheek against Sakuno's hand and she blushed, retracting her hand as if it had been burned.

"Oyasumi Ryoma-kun." Sakuno whispered and delivered a swift kiss to Ryoma's cheek in a final act of courage. Little did she know that Ryoma was awake and remained so while she drifted off to the land of sleep.

Once Ryoma was certain that Sakuno was asleep his eyes snapped open and he forced himself into a seated position. He touched the cheek that Sakuno kissed and blushed. 'She kissed me.' Ryoma thought, an embarrassed smile plastered on his face. His smile wiped off his face when he saw how uncomfortable Sakuno looked. Her lap had been so nice and he decided he had to return the favour since he did receive a good night's sleep.

Ryoma shifted Sakuno onto his lap and her body welcomed his warmth as she curled into a seated position as if she belonged there. Her head was tucked under his chin and her face was pressed against his neck. Ryoma managed to shed himself of his jacket and he spread it over Sakuno's sleeping form. After he was sure that she was comfortable, he wrapped his arms around her.

'It's just to keep the jacket from slipping off of her.' He thought, trying to defend his actions. It felt so right and he couldn't help but think that she belonged nowhere else as he dozed off for a second time.

* * *

Ryoma woke up to the flickering of lights. He thought his father was trying to annoy him.

"Baka Oyaji." Ryoma hissed.

"Mmmmmm," Was the only response that he received.

Karupin nuzzled Ryoma's neck and he rewarded his cat by running his fingers through Karupin's hair?

Ryoma's eyes widened when he remembered all that happened the night before. If it were possible, his eyes widened even more so when he heard the elevator making weird noises. The lights still flickered on and off.

"Sakuno wake up!" Ryoma shook the girl awake. Her sleepy eyes looked up to him and he felt his breath lodge uncomfortably in his throat at the mere sight of her.

"What's going on Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked, her frightened eyes taking in the flickering lights and her ears picking up the odd noises the elevator was making.

The elevator lurched up, stopped and returned back to its position in between the sixth and seventh floor.

Sakuno cried out and Ryoma tightened his arms around her. Sakuno clung to him and let her tears fall freely.

"We're going to die, aren't we?" Sakuno asked Ryoma. He couldn't respond. "I can't believe it's going to end like this. I expected it 70 years from now. You know, after our grandchildren were married and after we became great grandparents." Sakuno gasped when she realized what she had said and clapped a hand over her mouth.

Ryoma watched as a whirlwind of facial expressions crossed over Sakuno's face. If it had been any other time he would've found this highly amusing.

"I kinda sorta like you!" Sakuno finally exclaimed and wrapped her arms around Ryoma's neck as she felt the elevator plunge downwards.

"I kinda sorta like your hair! Don't ever cut it!" Ryoma responded just as passionately as he squeezed her. "I kinda sorta like you too." He whispered as an afterthought, resigned to their irrevocable fate.

And that was how The Prince of Tennis died, holding his princess in his arms.

**THE END**

**AN:** NO I'm just kidding about the last sentence. It's a two part or three. The next part should be out next week, if I'm motivated. Raises eyebrows hopefully Hope you enjoyed it and please tell me what you think I have a bunch of RyomaxSakuno ideas and I shall make them more than ideas if you are interested so please let me know. Bye for now!

**Tebasaki**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm sorry! I just had to repost this chapter since it was somewhat of a disappointment. I think you will all enjoy this chapter a lot more.**

**Thanks to: **_SailorStephanie,White Alchemist Taya, Lepancho, abc, keikeiaznqueen miss hermione ann halliewel, Uranaikko,rightnow., NinaSakura, Kiari, and Jen_** For reviewing.**

**I Kinda Sorta Like You**

Part 2

The elevator suddenly halted at the ground floor. It swung from side to side for a moment before it came to a complete stop. The door opened and there stood three men dressed like mechanics.

"What are you kids doing here?" The shortest of the three men asked. Though, Ryoma and Sakuno were not even paying attention to them.

"We're alive." Sakuno whispered, tears of joy caressing their way down the silky skin of her cheeks. "We're alive." She repeated for a second time, a radiant smile graced her features.

Ryoma was so relieved that he planted a quick kiss on Sakuno's soft lips, the pads of his thumbs wiping away the tears. Sakuno stared at him in shock and hues of pink unknown to mankind were stained on her usually pale cheeks and Ryoma couldn't help but smirk at her embarrassment.

It was Ryoma's turn to feel embarrassed when he realized that Sakuno was on his lap and people were staring. With speed that rivaled light he dislodged himself from Sakuno.

Sakuno blinked when she found herself on the floor instead of on Ryoma's lap. 'Good things don't last forever.' Sakuno thought, she then shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of her less than proper thoughts. To distract herself, she gathered Ryoma's gift and the garbage on the floor.

Ryoma seemed to finally remember that the door was open and they were free. He pulled Sakuno outside, not wanting to get stuck in the elevator again.

"What are you kids doing here?" A tall, chubby man practically screamed since Sakuno and Ryoma seemed to ignore his friend the first time.

"Well… on the outside there was a board that said cheap food and I…umm…was really hungry so I came in and…" Sakuno bit her lip and immediately bowed from the waist down. "Sumimasen. This will never happen again." Sakuno exclaimed.

"Well of course it's never going to happen again because this whole area is going to be demolished and made into an amusement park." The angry man bellowed.

"It's your fault for not putting out a decent warning." Ryoma glared and Sakuno nudged him with her elbow, he sighed and continued a bit more politely. "Thanks for getting us down, we have things to do so bye" Ryoma rushed rudely and escorted Sakuno out of the building with his hand gently gripping her elbow.

Sakuno looked up at the sky and her large brown eyes widened. "It must be about five in the morning." Sakuno exclaimed looking up at the slowly brightening sky. She turned her head to catch Ryoma nodding in agreement.

Ryoma and Sakuno headed towards the nearest garbage can to dispose of the waste in Sakuno's hands. Once she was done she handed Ryoma the scrapbook.

"Umm. Here Ryoma-kun. You almost forgot it. Or do you not want it." Sakuno dropped her head in shame. "I can understand if you don't because it's silly and you're so mature and-" She was cut off by Ryoma, for he let go of her elbow and tucked the scrapbook under his left arm.

"I-" Ryoma paused to suck in a deep breath. He adjusted his cap to shade his eyes. "-appreciate it." Ryoma finished off, a rare smile curved onto his lips for a split second before his face went back to his usual demeanor. He grabbed Sakuno's elbow again and the pair were off towards the subway station.

Once they arrived, Ryoma checked the train schedules. "The next train won't arrive for another half an hour." Ryoma frowned as he surveyed the schedule posted on the wall before him.

"What are we going to do for half an hour?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma's stomach growled in response. "Let's go eat." Ryoma's hand still held onto Sakuno's elbow as they headed towards the nearest food stand.

The smell of grilled fish assaulted Ryoma's senses and his stomach growled louder. He ordered the grilled fish, steamed rice, miso soup, rolled omelets, and green tea.

"That would be 750 yen."($6.85american) The woman at the stand smiled cheerfully and handed Sakuno the tray full of food.

"Ryoma-kun, I only have about 200 yen. Is it okay if I pay you back later?" Sakuno asked nervously. This wasn't the first time Ryoma had to pay on her behalf since she always seemed to be broke.

"Betsuni. I'll pay. Don't worry about it Sakuno." Ryoma murmured, the last part barely audible. He handed the woman a 1000 yen bill and stuffed the change into his pocket.

Sakuno was deliriously happy and in a daze. 'He said my name. These past two days have been the best days of my life!' Sakuno mused happily, following Ryoma to a table for two. She sat across from him and ate quietly, lost in her thoughts.

'She eats so properly.' Ryoma thought, discreetly admiring Sakuno while he shoveled food down his throat. He continued to stare as she sipped her tea delicately, occasionally patting her lips dry with a napkin.

"Oh no!" Sakuno cried out once she was finished eating.

Ryoma raised an inquisitive eyebrow and waited for a response from Sakuno. He watched as her face flushed in embarrassment and he became very curious.

"I didn't brush my teeth!" Sakuno exclaimed, clearly horrified.

"Oh well." Ryoma shrugged his shoulders. "Neither did I. If it makes you feel better, I don't care." Ryoma said nonchalantly. He yawned and stretched his arms throwing his head back to check the time on one of the hanging digital sign boards. It was 5:27. They had three minutes to get to the train.

Sakuno helped Ryoma discard their trash and the pair sped toward the train, making it just in time. She collapsed next to Ryoma, panting in exertion. She stared at him in disbelief as she attempted to catch her breath. 'He's so fit.' Sakuno thought as she shifted in her seat, trying to get comfortable.

Ryoma grinned at Sakuno's discomfort. "We'll be home soon so try not to get too comfortable." Ryoma's comment caused Sakuno to relax and before they knew it, the two were walking back to Sakuno's home.

* * *

"Sakuno!" Ryuzaki-sensei shouted when she sighted her granddaughter walking next to Echizen Ryoma with a pleasant smile on her face. 

"Obaa-san!" Sakuno's muffled cry barely reached Ryuzaki Sumire's ears as she crushed her granddaughter against her.

"Sensei, you're suffocating her." Ryoma interjected, a bit annoyed at his coach for some odd reason.

"Where have you two been?" Ryuzaki-sensei bellowed, still clutching on to Sakuno.

"I got lost, Ryoma-kun followed me and we got stuck in an elevator. Three mechanics found us and they let us out." Sakuno gave a quick summary of Ryoma's and her tale, while trying to escape from her grandmother.

"Arigatou Ryoma. Thank you for bring her home safely. I was out all night looking for the two of you. Let's get you home your useless father sounded worried over the phone." Ryuzaki-sensei ushered the two into the backseat of her car and drove towards Ryoma's home.

* * *

Ryoma's mother was wringing her hands anxiously and relaxed when Ryoma exited the car. 

"Oi seshounen! Where have you been?" Echizen Nanjiroh demanded.

Ryoma glared at his dad while his mom embraced him much like Ryuzaki-sensei embraced Sakuno. "No where." Ryoma responded, managing to free himself from his sobbing mother's clutches.

Nanjiroh had been a bit worried. He knew that nothing bad would happen to his son and had remained patient while his wife nearly died of a panic attack.

From Ryoma's lack of response, the adults huddled next to Ryuzaki-sensei's car and talked like adults tended to talk when they were together. Ryoma noticed that Sakuno was alone so he decided to keep her company for some odd reason that was beyond him.

"You forgot your gift again. Sakuno sighed. "I'm seriously beginning to think that you don't like it." Sakuno smiled when Ryoma practically ripped it from her arms.

"You know it's not that." Ryoma muttered in embarrassment, adjusting his hat to shield his eyes from her view.

"It's been a long two days, hasn't it?" Sakuno asked, not really expecting an answer from Ryoma. She was surprised when she saw his nod. "I'm just glad that it was withyou." Sakuno said shyly.

"I'm…glad that it was with you too." Ryoma cleared his throat. "You have to go. I think they're still making us go to school. So…Ja ne Sakuno." Ryoma waved and jogged away.

Sakuno waved back and couldn't wait to get back to school to see Ryoma again.

* * *

"Sakuno you weren't at the party yesterday." Tomoko cried out, grabbing Sakuno by the arm and dragging her over to the desks where the others sat for lunch. The others being Horio, Kachiro, Katsuo, and Ryoma. 

"Konichiwa-minna." Sakuno greeted everyone but smiled at Ryoma in particular. Everybody greeted her aloud except for Ryoma who gave her a nod that couldn't even be considered a nod. Sakuno frowned and offered everybody some of the lunch she prepared in a hurry. She received many compliments and again Ryoma remained silent.

"Did you hear? There's a dance this Saturday! I finally get to dance with my Ryoma-sama" Tomoko squealed and clapped her hands in excitement.

"What's the occasion?" Kachiro asked, clearly interested.

"You don't plan on going, are you?" Horio stared at Kachiro in disbelief. "As if any girl would want to go with you." Horio snidely exclaimed.

Kachiro bowed his head; an angry blush stained his cheeks.

"Look who's talking Mr. Unibrow! What girl would want to go with you?" Tomoko exclaimed.

"Like Echizen would want to dance with a loud mouth that has no manners!" Horio bit back with as much venom as he could muster.

"You didn't answer my question!" Kachiro cried out, successfully interrupting the fight.

"It's March right? School is coming to an end so that's why." Horio straightened his back and attempted to look intelligent but failed miserably.

"You're so full of yourself." Tomoko rolled her eyes at Horio's behaviour.

"What about you." Horio snapped right back at her.

"I bet you two couldn't last an hour with each other." Momoshiro appeared out of nowhere, Eiji right behind him.

"I bet we can!" Horio and Tomoko practically screamed, surprisingly in unison.

"Okay, it's final. You two are going to the dance together!" Eiji shook both Tomoko's and Horio's hands, sealing the bet.

"Fine." Tomoko accepted the challenge in hopes of proving everyone wrong.

"Fine." Horio replied a bit more enthusiastically, for he did not want to be shown up by the loud mouthed Osakada.

"The percent of Momoshiro winning: 99.9." Inui-sempai concluded, also appearing out of nowhere.

"I don't think you guys are allowed in our classroom." Katou frowned, looking around for their teacher. Inui, Momoshiro, and Eiji shrugged their shoulders, not caring at all.

"Oh no! Tomoko sobbed. "Ryoma-kun's going to have to fend for himself! The other girls are going to attack him. Tomoko grabbed Sakuno's hands. "Promise me that you won't let any girl steal Ryoma-sama!" Tomoko said as if she was on her death bed and it was up to Sakuno to fulfill her last wish. "Promise me!" A waterfall of tears ran down Tomoko's red face.

Sakuno stared at Ryoma, he looked bored. Tomoko's grip tightened painfully on Sakuno's hands and Sakuno was forced to nod in agreement.

* * *

"I'm sorry that Tomo-chan was making a scene during lunch." Sakuno bowed in front of Ryoma-kun. 

School was over and Sakuno wanted to apologize to Ryoma on behalf of Tomoko. Tennis practice was over and Ryoma was prepared to go home.

Ryoma merely nodded, casually glancing back to see if his sempai were watching the exchange of words.

"You can dance with other girls if you want. I'm not really going to listen to Tomo-chan. I was wondering… would you-" Sakuno paused, too embarrassed to continue.

"I have to go, Ryuzaki." Ryoma said, catching sight of Momo-sempai approaching.

Sakuno nodded and bit her lip, fighting back tears. 'What's wrong with him?' Sakuno asked herself, furiously rubbing at her eyes as she watched Ryoma turn his back on her and leave.

* * *

"Sakuno, are you ready yet?" Ryuzaki Sumire waited impatiently for her granddaughter to get dressed. It was the night of the dance and she had to chaperone at the dance. Her fellow staff members saw her assertiveness as a good quality for a chaperone so Ryuzaki Sumire had no say whatsoever. 

"I'm coming." Sakuno called out to her grandmother and carefully made her way down the stairs.

'I'm not going to let Ryoma-kun get away this time.' Sakuno was determined. 'I know that he likes me and I'm going to make sure that he never forgets that!' Sakuno felt like she could take on the world.

Ryuzaki Sumire stared at her granddaughter in shock. "Sakuno, you look beautiful!"

Sakuno looked down at herself and smiled. She was wearing a white strapless dress that fell to her ankles. There were three beaded pink butterflies located at the bottom right hand corner of her dress and at the top left hand corner. Pink and gold sparkles that looked like mist surrounded the butterflies and the dress clung snugly to Sakuno's petite but developing frame.

"You're taking after your obaa-chan." Ryuzaki noted and grinned at the flush that appeared on Sakuno's face. "And your hair is different." She stared at the simple but elegant bun that encased Sakuno's auburn locks. Sakuno's bangs weren't pinned back.

Sakuno touched her bangs and grew impatient. "Can we go now?" Sakuno impatiently asked. Her grandmother nodded and Sakuno followed her grandmother out the door, remembering to lock up.

* * *

Ryoma was extremely bored. He was so bored he was pretty sure that he would die from it. His sempai forced him to come to the dance but now hewas sitting all alone, surrounded by dancing freaks. He frowned when another girl asked him to dance. He refused of course. The only girl he'd even consider dancing with would be Sakuno and Sakuno wasn't there so that possibility was out of the question. 

'I don't even like dancing!' Ryoma thought to himself. 'So why am I thinking of dancing with Sakuno?' He asked himself. He sighed and watched his sempai dance with girls he'd never seen in his life. Or probably had seen but didn't remember.

"Horio no baka!" Tomoko shrieked when Horio stepped on her foot for the hundredth time that day. Horio insulted Tomoko but the two stubbornly refused to separate, for Momoshiro was watching the pair intently.

'Okay so it's not that boring.' Ryoma smirked when Osakada slapped Horio across the head for calling her a cow.

Ryoma watched uninterestedly as Fuji-sempai expertly maneuvered his way across the dance floor, a clingy brunette pressed against him. Stars shined in the girl's eyes as she stared up at Fuji, her adoration was so immense that Ryoma was sure that he and everybody else in the room would surely suffocate from it.

He continued scrutinizing his sempai until he was interrupted by a sudden chill in the air. He turned towards the source and his heart skipped a good couple of beats.

A magnificent angel shyly entered through the gym doors, behind her stood a scary old woman. The old woman just so happened to be his tennis coach and the angel was Sakuno.

Sakuno cautiously approached Ryoma and was glad for the fact that no one was paying attention to her since they were distracted by the music. Only Ryoma seemed to notice and for that small fact she was flattered beyond belief.

"Is this seat taken?" Sakuno asked and Ryoma shook his head, as if to say no. Sakuno sat down and fiddled with her fingers. "Why aren't you dancing?" Sakuno asked, Ryoma simply shrugged his shoulders and Sakuno was ready to rip her hair out.

'He's been ignoring me ever since we got back to school. It's as if nothing ever happened.' Sakuno felt like crying and a single tear slipped down her cheek. Before it could hit the ground Ryoma wiped it off.

"Let's go." Ryoma pulled her out of her chair and the two slipped out of the gym, in a manner that they thought was very discreet. It didn't seem to work because all the regulars, except for Tezuka of course, followed after the young couple.

"What is it Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked nervously. Ryoma had led her to a forested area behind their school. Thick bushes surrounded them and Sakuno was hearing suspicious noises that scared her a bit.

"I'm sorry." Ryoma blurted out. Ryoma heard what sounded like a muffled laughter and looked around to ensure that they were really alone.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Momoshiro whispered loudly. "Can you believe that he actually did that?" Momoshiro was amazed by Ryoma's apology. 

"Ochibi-chan is growing up to be such a fine young man." Eiji wiped away fake tears and sniffled for an added touch to his performance.

"Eiji." Oishi nudged Eiji for being so loud.

"Sorry." Eiji replied insincerely.

"Don't you think this is impolite?" Kawamura asked, fidgeting a bit. He did not want Echizen to know that he was spying.

"Not at all." Fuji murmured, watching the two intently. "Everyone agrees, right?" Fuji asked.

Kaidoh hissed in agreement, and the other regulars murmured their responses, having no objections at all.

"If you say so." Kawamura swallowed.

"100 chance of the two kissing today." Inui muttered, scribbling in his notebook.

"Echizen's first kiss! I bet he's going to mess up." Momoshiro chuckled, pressing his hand against his mouth to stifle the sound.

Eiji wasn't even bothering to muffle his laughter so Oishi was forced to do so for him when he noticed that Ryoma was looking around.

* * *

"Sorry for what?" Sakuno tried to act indifferent. 

"Sorry for ignoring you it's just that…I really don't know what to do when it comes to things like this." Ryoma shoved his hands in his pocket and kicked at the dirt on the ground.

"What do you mean by things like this?" Sakuno pried, anticipating Ryoma to withdraw like he usually would.

"You know…things like this." At the blank look Sakuno was giving him Ryoma threw his hands up in surrender and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ryoma-kun." Sakuno gasped and looked up to him. His face was beet red and he was fighting to control himself. "So…what does this mean?" Sakuno asked.

"Whatever you want this to mean." Ryoma whispered in her ear. Sakuno shivered as Ryoma's lips pressed against her own in a sweet kiss.

Sakuno jumped when she heard the regulars cheering and clapping from the bushes. Tezuka appeared behind the regulars and didn't even bat an eyelash at the sight of the two. The regulars stared at Tezuka in fright.

"20 laps around the gym!" Tezuka ordered the guilty looking regulars.

"Hai buchou!" They exclaimed in reply, disappearing from sight.

Tezuka turned towards Ryoma and Sakuno and Sakuno visibly stiffened. "Echizen, Ryuzaki." Tezuka acknowledged the two and walked away without saying anything else.

Sakuno attempted to pull away; she could still hear the regulars cheering from all the way in the gym. Ryoma merely tightened his grip around her waist.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma murmured and captured her lips in another kiss.

End of Part Two

**AN:** The epilogue should be up in two weeks or one. I have a lot of projects due so I'm not sure. In this context mada mada dane meant not yet because Sakuno was going to leave. Sorry, I just had to clear that up. Anyways, bye for now:

**Tebasaki**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Two weeks somehow turned into three years. I have not written in a very long time but I seem to have a little more free time nowadays. Cut me some slack if it sounds too horrible. I am fully aware of the title being colloquial; it felt right all those years back and a part of me stubbornly refuses to change it. Forgive me for the delay and I hope you enjoy. I have changed the rating due to strong **implications** of MATURE SUBJECT MATTER READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. It's just to be safe.

**I Kinda Sorta Like You**

Part 3-

Ryoma inhaled sharply and rubbed his sweaty palms against his tuxedo clad thighs in the privacy of his change room. He was dressed head to toe in white.

He looked around cautiously, just to make sure none of his friends were lurking about. Empty cans of beer were scattered around the room. 'Those guys better come back and clean this up, I didn't drink anything.' He thought, not wanting to leave the expensive resort room filthy.

He opened the only window in the room to try and filter out the pungent smell of alcohol. The slightly chilly Hokkaido air instantly cooled his body and subdued his anxiety. 'What's wrong with me?' Ryoma questioned himself, unable to wrap his brain around the unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He grabbed a can of the new Pomegranate flavoured Ponta from the mini fridge and slipped it into his pocket. Earlier in the day he had 'legally' married Ryuzaki Sakuno. He felt his chest swell with pride, she was Echizen Sakuno now. He fondly recalled their mini photo shoot; Sakuno had opted for a western style gown and looked stunning. Her lack of coordination caused a few minor complications but he had managed to save the day as per usual.

For reasons beyond him, he felt anxiety when he thought about the ceremony. The cool and confident mask he wore was a part of him. He had won the US open without breaking a sweat. He had taken down Atobe during the French open. Ryoma succeeded in claiming victory against Tezuka at the Australian open. He had finally faced Toyama Kintaro in Wimbledon and earned himself his first Grand Slam. Having done this all at 21 he believed he was prepared for marriage.

"Hurry up Ryoma or I'll have to come in there." Momoshiro cried and pounded on the door. Ryoma instantly hardened his demeanour and let his best man in.

"OHOHOHO!" looks like someone is fantasizing about his wedding night already." Momoshiro cackled while eyeing the strange bulge in Ryoma's pants, which was from the Ponta can.

The younger man blushed furiously and ignored his senpai, choosing to let the comment slide. "What do you want?" He grumbled as his fingers itched to pull the silly white bow tie off of his neck before he died of strangulation.

"What do I want?" Momoshiro barked out peals of laughter. He managed to muster up his most lecherous grin and requested: "Your blushing bride." Momoshiro took off in a sprint before Ryoma could inflict any physical harm.

"Don't think I'm going to let you off so easily!" Ryoma cried while he fumbled to lock his room door. Making fun of him was one thing but dragging Sakuno into it was unforgivable. He chased after Momoshiro through the dimly lit corridor; the expensive Persian runners muffled the sound of pounding footsteps.

Ryoma paused when he saw his senpai turn the corner. He skidded to a halt, he had two options: 'stairs or the elevator?' He questioned himself. The elevator doors opened for a split second and began to close. Without even thinking he launched himself through the doors.

* * *

'This feels eerily familiar.' He thought to himself with a slight frown on his face.

The doors snapped shut and he collided into a body. His hands grabbed the individual's shoulders as his eyes focused on the pair of warm brown eyes framed by dark curly lashes. Instantly recognizing the figure his hands slipped down Sakuno's shoulders and comfortably landed on her waist.

"Ryoma-kun." Sakuno cried her arms locked around his neck. She felt him stiffen and she unconsciously untied his bowtie, she smiled when she felt him relax. She slipped the bowtie around her neck and under her kimono so she wouldn't lose it.

"You're not supposed to see me before the wedding, it's bad luck!" Sakuno chided.

"Relax; it's also pitch black in here. I can barely see." Ryoma murmured in Sakuno's ear, his fingers traced patterns on her silk clad waist. The kimono's heavy fabric seemed to swallow her petite body. Okay, he lied. He practically had night vision. He knew for certain that his wife was almost as blind as a bat in the dark.

"I believe you. This reminds me of our first date." She giggled. "I promised myself I'd never get in an elevator unless I was with you but I couldn't walk in this thing." She exclaimed holding her arms up, they instantly dropped to her sides from the weight. She tipped back slightly, the traditional headdress throwing her off balance. Ryoma pulled her closer so she wouldn't fall. Her face reddened and she tried to pull away but she was stuck.

"I bet our senpai-tachi had something to do with this." Ryoma grumbled, although he felt relaxed after seeing his wife.

"Tomoka pushed me in here and ran, the lights turned off and I thought 'Here we go again.' Then I saw light again for a split second and then there you were." She sighed in relief. "To be honest with you, I was feeling a bit nervous about the ceremony." She confessed, refusing to break eye contact with Ryoma.

"Hn." Ryoma waited for Sakuno to elaborate.

"Every day I get hate mail from your fans telling me how clumsy, annoying and how unsuitable I am for you. And- Mou! Just forget about it. It really doesn't bother me." Her lips trembled as she spoke; she closed her eyes to keep the stinging tears at bay.

Ryoma chuckled, amused at his wife's trivial worries. Sakuno shoved at him in an attempt to escape his grasp. Ryoma loosened his grip when he saw her tears, feeling awful for making her cry.

Sakuno stumbled and steadied herself by grabbing hold of a strange can shaped object seeming to hover in the air at waist level. Her hands explored further and she jumped at the strangled gasp that escaped Ryoma.

"Please stop." Ryoma just about whimpered. Momoshiro's teasing would become justifiable if Sakuno did not let go.

"I'm sorry I can't see." Sakuno bit her lip and murmured apologetically. "Did I hurt you?" She questioned, panic stricken she grabbed at the can just as he was about to push her hands away.

The sound of tearing fabric initiated the chaos that was to ensue. Sakuno tore Ryoma's pocket right off his pants along with the can of Ponta. She stumbled backwards from the force. The can slipped from her hand and went airborne. Sakuno yelped at the loud bang she heard as the can connected with an elevator button and exploded, raining on her kimono. She landed on her bottom and managed to miraculously catch the spewing can as it ricocheted in her direction. Her lips were tinted and soaked blood red from the liquid. Sick of having the sticky liquid spray her, she turned the can away.

Ryoma's open mouth managed to catch the last remaining trickles of juice dripping from the can. For good measure, he grabbed the can from his wife and drained what was left. He placed the empty can on the ground so he could get rid of it whenever his upper class man decided to let him attend his own wedding ceremony.

Sakuno looked up in the general direction she thought Ryoma would be and giggled. "I guess they are right. I am so clumsy I don't think anyone in the world would ever find themselves in this predicament." She spoke softly as she wiped her sleeve over her face.

"No. I can't imagine." Ryoma chuckled and pulled Sakuno up. "You're soaking wet, take off your kimono." Ryoma ordered.

Sakuno obliged. It was not like Ryoma could see anything. Her obi miraculously remained dry along with the fan securely tucked in between its folds. She hung it on one of the rails along elevator. "Ano, Ryoma-kun I'm not wearing anything underneath" She shyly whispered, her face the same shade as her Ponta stained lips.

"No-nothing?" Ryoma stuttered, his usually tennis consumed mind was about to run rampant with other thoughts.

"Well, just the basic-umm" Sakuno couldn't even finish her sentence.

Ryoma pulled off his jacket and handed her his vest and shirt. He was wearing a white wife beater underneath so it was all right. She graciously accepted the clothing and dressed. 'Well I married her so I guess it's okay. No, she thinks I can't see anything. I really shouldn't.' Ryoma internally reasoned, he slipped the coat back on and forced himself not to look. When he was certain that she was decent, he looked back.

"There is a big stain on the stomach maybe you should tie the obi around." Ryoma observed. It appeared as if for the most part he had avoided the Ponta shower. There was only a red spot on the once pristine dress shirt that his wife now wore. He had to admit she looked damn good; the shirt fell at around mid thigh and exposed her legs.

Sakuno's brows furrowed in concentration before asking: "Would you be able to give me a hand with the obi?" Ryoma dumbly nodded and helped her out. It was a very arduous task but Ryoma had recalled seeing it done before.

"You just laughed but I'm serious. Even I'm not suitable for you I can't give you up. I'm selfish." Sakuno confessed. By then Ryoma had finished tying the obi, he silently played with the bow as he listened to her.

An exasperated Sakuno turned around and forced Ryoma against the wall directly opposite of the elevator door. Her fists had not grown at all he noticed as she grabbed at his wife beater. Her eyes stared hard at Ryoma's luminous orb and he was quite intrigued with this feisty and aggressive side of his wife he had not seen before. "Sakuno?" He hesitantly asked.

"The truth is I- Wait you said you couldn't see anything!" Sakuno exclaimed poking his chest. 'It must be like bad luck squared. Not only did he see the dress but he also saw me undressed.' She thought worriedly to herself. "You have a lot of explaining to do." She muttered crossly.

"It doesn't matter! Whatever they say, whatever I see, we're already married." Ryoma said with a sigh. "You could be the paper bag princess and I'd still want you more than those supermodels, female tennis aces and rabid fan girls"

Sakuno thought she was going to melt on the spot. 'You have momentum do not lose it.' The voice in her head had begun to sound a lot like Tomoka. She clenched his wife beater once more and stood on her tippy toes. "I kinda, sorta love you." Sakuno whispered softly in Ryoma's ear and leaned in to kiss him. Standing on the tips of her toes in wooden clogs proved too difficult for Sakuno's poorly developed sense of balance. She knocked him to the ground with her headdress.

"Itai" Ryoma mumbled, rubbing his bleeding nose.

"Mou. I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Sakuno questioned, she pulled Ryoma to his feet and wished so badly that she could see the damage she had delivered to him, so she could better help him.

"What does it look like?" Ryoma sarcastically asked. He was married to her and he could not even kiss her without the universe plotting against him. "You ruined the moment, impatient woman." He grumbled.

Sakuno shot him a warning look and he simmered down.

"I'm going to take it off for you, but you have to hold still. It's going to hurt alot." Ryoma cautioned Sakuno as he thought of all the hairpins securing the tsuno kakushi in place. The headdress was meant to hide the bride's feelings of jealousy and selfishness. Sakuno truthfully expressed those feelings and he found her honesty endearing.

* * *

_On the other side..._

"Ne, Eiji-senpai I think it's time to check up on the two love birds." Momoshiro grinned and approached the elevator doors. Inui, Kaidoh and Kawamura trailed behind. Fuji and Oishi sneakily followed.

"Hopefully they've had some time to talk things out and are more relaxed now." Kawamura thoughtfully remarked.

"Fshuuuuuuuu" Kaidoh hissed. Echizen wife seemed like a nice individual and he was just following to ensure that Momoshiro did not screw up Echizen's big day.

"Nyaah, ochibi is probably making out with Sakuno-chan." Eiji said making kissy faces.

"There is a 99.9 % chance that Eiji is right." Inui's glasses gleamed as he spoke.

"Something went wrong. I think they must have broken the controls." A wide-eyed Tomoka gasped as she ran towards the four former Seigaku regulars, dragging an unwilling Horio behind.

The conspirators pressed their ears against the doors, only out of concern of course.

"-hold still. It's going to hurt a lot." Ryoma's voice had a husky timbre to it in the minds of the impressionable schemers.

"Ryoma-kun. Stop. It's okay, you've never done this before. We should wait until someone show's you. Besides it's too dark in here to see anything." Sakuno protested.

Horio wrapped an arm around Tomoka's waist and covered her mouth with his free hand. He pressed his lips against the crown of her head to shut his own mouth up.

Oishi used both his hands to cover Eiji's mouth; the surprise attack gave Eiji no time to react.

Kaidoh was quick enough to slam Momoshiro's face against the doors so he would not be able to speak.

"I'm a fast learner. I think I'm more than capable of figuring things out for myself." Ryoma arrogantly boasted.

"I guess I don't have a choice now do I?" Sakuno questioned in defeat.

Kawamura felt his heart seize and he was taking in slow shallow breaths. 'Poor Ryuzaki-chan.' He pitied her.

"It may be time for us to leave them alone." Inui cautioned everybody, they could only nod in agreement.

* * *

_Back inside the elevator..._

"Hold still. I've finally got it" Ryoma victoriously exclaimed as he pulled on a particularly stubborn hairpin, accidently scratching Sakuno's scalp. A few drops of blood dripped out of the fresh wound, Ryoma winced and pretended he did not notice.

"Itai Ryoma-kun." Sakuno was crying for the second time that day. "Could you be gentler? Did you think I wouldn't notice that I was bleeding?" She let out another whimper as he roughly pulled another hairpin out of her hair.

"You made my nose bleed first because of what you were wearing." Ryoma accusingly referred to the headdress incident.

"I'm sorry." Sakuno apologised.

"I'm sorry too. Sometimes I don't know my own strength. Besides, it was only a couple of drops. Don't be so melodramatic. This would be a lot easier if you stayed still. I promise you you'll thank me when this is over." Ryoma growled as he pulled the last pin out and freed Sakuno's hair from the medieval contraption. The elevator shook and Ryoma slipped, landing on Sakuno. The million Yen kimono provided some semblance of padding as 185 lbs of muscle pinned the petite female to the ground.

Ryoma groaned in pain and winced. Sakuno had passed out.

* * *

_On the other side..._

"Oh dear." Oishi's face paled, he loosened his grip on Eiji.

"She's not ready. We can't let him do this to her." Eiji bawled.

Kaidoh furiously pushed the button. "It's not working." Kaidoh mumbled.

"This is bad we have to get the doors open." Momoshiro barked out.

"Taka-san catch." Fuji exclaimed coming out of his hiding place, he threw the microphone at Kawamura and nearly sighed in relief when he transformed.

"Burning!" Kawamura bellowed and began his reign of terror on the elevator doors.

"Shouldn't you be emceeing?" Horio questioned Fuji.

"Not when you've all delayed the bride and groom for so long." Tezuka's severe voice succeeded in gluing everyone to his or her spot. The same thought ran through the minds of all: 'When did he arrive?'

"What are you waiting for? Get the doors open." Tomoka shrieked, the first one to snap out of Tezuka's fear zone.

Like possessed men, Kaidoh and Kawamura set about using all their strength to pry open the elevator doors.

* * *

"Ryoma you monster!" Momoshiro howled as the doors finally yielded open, light illuminated the once dark room.

"Burning! Echizen you must calm down. " Kawamura advised waving the wireless microphone; he accidently flipped the switch turning the mic on and wordlessly invited the 600 guests waiting in the reception hall to listen in.

"I thought you were a gentleman!" Tomoka cried taking in the scene before her. She buried her face into Horio's chest, unable to bear the sight of her hurt best friend.

Eiji was clinging to Oishi; he never thought his chibi kohai was such a beast. Moreover, to Sakuno of all people. She was practically the sweetest girl he knew.

"I should have seen this coming. There was an 85% chance that a sexually repressed Echizen would snap. I missed all the signs." Inui frantically flipped through his new Echizen Ryoma data book.

Ryoma's back twitched, and he turned around to glare, he had been caught in the most compromising of positions. The pomegranate Ponta that had stained Sakuno's kimono could be easily mistaken for blood. Sakuno was passed out. The fact that her legs were bare and he was currently straddling her did nothing but further aid him in the digging of his own grave.

"What kind of pillar are you?" Tezuka snapped, losing his cool.

"It's not what it looks like. She's wearing clothes." Ryoma stood up and waved his arms in denial.

"We're going to need a doctor." Oishi gasped, his eyes widened at Sakuno's blood soaked Kimono that served its purpose as a futon. Her small body looked fragile as she lay unconscious; her long hair was fanned out.

"Angel." Kawamura whispered and dropped the mic, he walked towards the fallen girl.

"Tainted by a demon in disguise." Momoshiro spat out.

"We must duel for Sakuno-chan's honour to be restored." Fuji declared in all his princely glamour.

"And you thought I was bad. I'm a saint compared to this kid. " Echizen Nanjiroh arrived at the scene with his wife in tow, he clucked disapprovingly at Ryoma.

Rinko shook her head. She never thought her son was capable of such inhumane actions.

"You're all a bunch of idiots. Get your minds out of the gutter. I'd never hurt Sakuno." Ryoma scowled and scooped up Sakuno. "It's not even blo-" Ryoma's face drained of all colour.

"Echizen Ryoma!" Ryuzaki Sumire exclaimed. A sea of reporters trailed fearfully behind her, wanting to get the latest scoop on the world famous tennis player but also not wanting to provoke his former coach.

Sakuno's eyes fluttered open. "What's going on?" She asked. Ryoma's grip tightened and he fearfully pressed himself into the farthest corner he could find.

"Hurry everyone get in." Tezuka ordered from inside the elevator, seeing a horribly mad tennis coach approaching from the distance. Her black dress was a few sizes to small and accentuated her rolls of fat. Her face was animated as she swore; it proved to be very difficult for a woman over sixty years old to manoeuvre herself in three-inch stilettos.

"There's no talking sense into her." Oishi whispered grabbing hold of Eiji, he stood next to the control panel and feverously pressed the close button.

"Oh God she's coming." Fuji gasped as he pulled Horio and Tomoka in.

"100% chance that Echizen will not live to see tomorrow." Inui fearfully mumbled, his hand shaking as he wrote what he believed to be his last entry.

Kaidoh whimpered and fought with Momoshiro as they scrambled to get in. "Truce?" Momoshiro asked holding his fist out. Kaidoh hissed and allowed his fist to connect with his rival's in a final show of male camaraderie.

"Nanjiroh!" Rinko cried as Sumire's shoulder connected with her husband's. He refused to yield.

"Hurry kids, save your selves." Nanjiroh wheezed. He protectively stood with his arms out, in an attempt to stop Sumire in her destructive path.

All twelve individuals huddled close together. The doors managed to close but they were still doomed. Ryuzaki Sumire would find them eventually.

And that is how the Prince of tennis nearly died again, never letting go of the princess in his arms.

**THE END**

AN: Since the elevator scene was reminiscent of Hana Yori Dango, I thought: why not stick Ryoma and Sakuno in another drama scene? Inspired by Goong, the scene where Ju Ji Hoon attempted to remove Yoon Eun Hye's headdress. Fun times. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
